Blast door map geography
Artificial or manmade formations Stations The blast door map shows six stations (with a seventh crossed out), all pointing to a central area of the Island, represented on the map by a large question mark. Four of the stations are identified by their name and logo, the remainder are drawn in dotted lines. Clockwise from bottom: # "The Swan" - Marked "3 of 6." # "The Flame" # "The Staff" # Crossed-out Station - Labeled "C1?" # "The Arrow" # Unknown - Labeled "C3?" # Unknown - Labeled "C4?" # The ? at the center of the map is the Pearl Each of the stations appears to have an X'' symbol pointing towards the center of the Island which could possibly represent entrances. Swan Details The Swan itself is given much more detail than other stations on the map. There appears to be two separate sections of the station, previously connected by a tunnel which is drawn broken off. This is very likely a reference to the sealed area behind the concrete wall containing the magnetic anomaly. Crossed out station Between The Staff and The Arrow stations, is a seventh station drawn in dotted lines which has been subsequently crossed out. This station is marked "C1?" with another comment: "UNKNOWN!" above it. Another note in proximity reads: "But could be #6" - a reference to the Orchid. ''Via Domus The Via Domus version of the blast door map also identifies a number of other stations and facilities including the Pala Ferry, Looking Glass, Hydra Island, and The Barracks. This version of the map also references the crossed-out station (C1) as being a possible location of the Orchid. Other Structures Around the periphery of the map are listed several other structures labeled "CV" and numbered sequentially in a counter-clockwise order from one to four. CV was later revealed on the jigsaw puzzles to stand for "Cerberus Vent". What these structures might be is unknown. The map also contains a note at about four o'clock referencing the "Known final resting place of Magnus Hanso/Black Rock." Network A number of straight lines crisscross the map apparently connecting various stations to one another. Five of the stations are connected to the Pearl at the center of the map, while the crossed-out station and unknown "C4" are not so connected. These lines may possibly refer to the referenced DharmaTel network on the map. * The Swan is linked to three places: Flame, "?" and "C3" * The Flame is linked to four places: Staff, Arrow, "?" and Swan * The Staff is linked to three places: Arrow, "?" and Flame * The Arrow is linked to three places: Pearl, Flame, and Staff * The unknown station "C3?" is linked to two places : Swan and "?" * The Pearl is linked to five places: Swan, Flame, Staff, Arrow and "C3?" Accuracy The map does not seem to be entirely accurate. While the Swan, Pearl and Staff were within reasonably close distance of the survivors' beach camp, reaching the Flame required a day and a half of travel across the Island. The Arrow was a similar distance away. The stations are in no way equidistantly positioned as the map would suggest. Topography and natural landmarks In addition to the DHARMA facilities and other structures, the map also contains a number of curving or wavy lines. The parallel wavy lines would appear to mark the location of rivers or streams. These lines appear only on the lower half of the map. It is unclear if this means there are no rivers on the far end of the island or if they are simply uncharted by the mapmakers. The "concentric" wavy lines would appear to be topographic conventions used to depict variations in elevations. These lines appear primarily between one and five o'clock on the map. Given the extreme mountainous terrain on some part of the Island, it seems likely the map is very incomplete in this regard. fr:Géographie sur la carte de la porte anti-souffle Category:Unsolved Geography